


Taking Care of...

by REM_It_Up



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: College, Gen, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, Kinda AU Cause They Have Cell Phones, Rhodey Is a Good Bro, Sick Rhodey, Sick Tony, Tony Is a Good Bro, Worried Rhodey, Worried Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-12 14:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7108837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/REM_It_Up/pseuds/REM_It_Up
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time for the obligatory sick/comfort fic!</p><p>Chapter 1: Rhodey is sick but don't worry, his best friend Tony is there to take care of him.</p><p>Chapter 2: Tony is sick but don't worry, his best friend Rhodey is there to take care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Taking Care of Rhodey

_[Platypus? Where r u? U can’t complain about me not coming to class if u’re not even going to show, it defeats the purpose and makes you a hypocrite. XOXO Tony]_

_[Still all alone…My bestest friend still isn’t here yet….Are u getting coffee? U better bring me one! Black please, with lots of sugar. XOXO Tony]_

_[Okay seriously…Where are u? I am currently laying across two seats in order to save ur spot in class. Can’t promise I can hold it off forever, some of our classmates are starting to get twitchy. XOXO Tony]_

_[Why aren’t u texting me back?! I know u have ur phone on you. XO Tony (Look I took two of ur hugs and kisses because u’re being difficult.)]_

_[I’m starting to get worried Sour Patch, class is starting and I can’t even pay attention because u’re not texting me back. Not that I have to pay attention because I could do this stuff blindfolded and our professor is a quack. Tony]_

_[Rhoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooodey?!?!!]_

_[Are we fighting right now? Because if we are I’m sorry, is it because I got us in trouble a few days ago. U know that was an accident, it was an experiment and I didn’t know the thing was going to explode. It’s called an experiment and honestly, u would MIT would be happy. I’m trying to learn, if I knew that was going to happen I wouldn’t have done it…okay I would have still done it.]_

_[The professor keeps staring at me because I’m on my phone…This old sot has had it out for me, ever since I disproved his thesis freshmen year…If I get in trouble I’m blaming u]_

_[The professor told me to pay attention or leave….So I left. I’m heading to ur dorm, u better have a good reason for not answering me Platypus.]_

\---

“Rhodey?!” Tony banged on the door to his best friends dorm, he had been trying to get Rhodey to move into the apartment his parents but him in but he hasn’t been able to talk him into it, but he had a feeling he was getting close, “Rhodey I know you’re there and I hope you’re decent!”

Tony dug out the key he had to Rhodey’s dorm, “Rhodey?”

Rhodey stayed in a double dorm, but apparently his roommate…Wesley? Weston? Waverly?...was usually gone and only came back to sleep, if that. The bed was empty, Rhodey’s Air Force sheets were thrown to the side and laying half on the floor. Rhodey kept his room neat and tidy so it was strange to see the floor around Rhodey’s bed covered with clothes and discarded cups. The room was freezing with the window wide open and the fan, pointed at the bed, was on full blast.

“Rhodey?” He stepped into the room cautiously and closed the door behind him.

He heard the bathroom door open and turned to look at who was coming out…Rhodey.

“Tony?” Rhodey looked…Well Rhodey looked like shit. He was wearing a pair of grey sweatpants and no shirt but Tony could see a thin layer of sweat covering Rhodey’s skin. His eyes were unfocused and bright as they stared at him, droopy eyes looking at Tony like he wasn’t quite sure Tony was really there or not. Tony thought he could see a bit of glowing red on the skin close to his eyes, his darker skin color made it hard to tell. He was slightly slouched forward, which was strange because James Rhodes prided himself on his perfect military posture.

Rhodey moved sluggishly toward Tony his bare feet barely lifting off the floor with each step. “What are you doing here?”

Tony ignored him, “Rhodey you’re sick!”

Rhodey rolled his eyes “Yeah, I know”

Rhodey’s foot caught on a discarded sweatshirt on the floor and he pitched forward. Tony moved quickly and was able to stop Rhodey from meeting the floor. Tony could feel the heat coming from his friend even through his clothes, his skin searing from the contact with the hot sweaty skin of Rhodey’s chest and back.

“Shit Rhodey, let’s get you to bed” Tony started to lead Rhodey back to bed, wrapping an arm around his back and clutching his forearm with the other. Rhodey let him help him into bed, sitting down with a thump when he got close.

“Shouldn’t you be in class?” Rhodey asked, laying back

“You weren’t answering my texts and I was worried, so I left early” Tony explained, gathering the sheets from off the floor, “Good thing too because you look awful, Rhodey”

Rhodey snorted and pushed his head into his pillow as Tony recovered him with his blankets. Tony stood back up and stared at Rhodey whose eyes were closed, his lips were parted and his breathing was coming out in soft pants.”

Tony was at a loss, he didn’t know what to do and he was panicking a little. He couldn’t help the trill of worry that went up his spine as he watched Rhodey. He felt completely out of his comfort zone as he tried to figure out what to do next. He tried to think back when he had been sick. His parents, well his father…His father was too busy to deal with his son, sick or not. But his mother…He could remember his mother laying with him whenever he was sick, as long as she was home with him and not gone somewhere with Howard. Gentle agile fingers would comb through his hair, his head resting on her legs. She would sing softly to him as he tried to sleep, a soothing Italian melody that never failed to relax him. Jarvis would bring up soup and tea and she would be right by his side making sure he ate and drank. That didn’t really help him in this situation though, he didn’t know if what soothed him as a child would help Rhodey now…But he had to help somehow. Tony whipped out his phone and turned toward the internet for help.

“What are you doing?” Rhodey slurred from where his face was still pressed into his pillow

Tony looked down to see a fever bright eye peering at him, “I’m trying to help and make sure you’re comfortable”

“I am comfort…” Rhodey stopped and groaned softly, rubbing the side of his head.

“Rhodey?” Tony asked softly, worried sitting down next to him

“Headache” he whispered back, Tony’s hand hovered above Rhodey wanting to touch and offer comfort. He settled for Rhodey’s shoulder and rubbed circles soothingly (he hoped)

Tony waited for Rhodey to open his eyes, “Okay, so first things first, we should get your temperature. What other symptoms do you have?”

Rhodey groaned, “No..Uh uh Sour Patch,” Tony said, shaking his head vehemently, “We have to check and make sure your fever isn’t too high”

“It’s not” Rhodey said, turning onto his back

“Oh good” Tony said sarcastically, “I’m so glad that you can tell the temperature without a thermometer. We don’t even need a thermometer what with James Rhodes here and his super power thermodynamic abilities…”

“Yeah yeah,” Rhodey mumbled, turning onto his stomach again, “I don’t own a thermometer anyway”

“That’s no problem Platypus,” Tony stood, eyes locked onto his cell phone, “I’ll go the store and buy one, I need to get some soup and medicine anyway and for that I need to know what else hurts.”

“Tony” Rhodey turned around onto his back again and Tony moved to unwrap the blanket from around Rhodey’s legs, “You don’t have to”

“You’re right, I don’t have to but I want to,” Tony said firmly, “I can’t have my Rhodey Bear without everything he needs to get back to tip top shape. That just can’t be.”

“Tony, seriously” Rhodey said, a soft grateful smile on his lips, “I’ll be okay, I just need to get some sleep.”

“That’s good, Rhodey” Tony said, nodding, “Sleep while I’m gone, I’ll be back before you know it…Other symptoms?”

Rhodey, obviously knowing that he was going to lose this battle gave up, “The biggest thing is the fever, and I feel weak, hot, and tired…I also got a headache and my muscles hurt”

“Is that all?”

“That’s it”

Tony retucked Rhodey into bed before he left, ignoring his protests, “Be back soon Rhodey”

He was rewarded with Rhodey rolling his eyes again before he turned to leave, locking the door behind him and heading determinedly to the store. No way in hell was he going to leave Rhodey to get better in his own, not while he was there to make sure Rhodey got better as soon as possible.

\---

When Tony got back with four bags packed full with snacks, medicines, and anything else he thought would make Rhodey comfy, Rhodey was awake and pulling on a t shirt.

“You’re supposed to be sleeping,” Tony scolded, dropping all the bags on the floor.

“I keep getting hot and then I get to cold,” Rhodey said, turning off his fan, “It’s hard to sleep”

“Sounds annoying” Tony started unpacking everything he bought on… Wilson’s? Wade’s Wilma’s?...bed”

Rhodey grunted in agreement before he started to get up to see what Tony brought

“Nope, uh uh, no,” Tony exclaimed, turning to Rhodey and pressing him back down into his bed with his hands on his shoulders, “Everyone says that you should stay in bed”

“Everyone who?” Rhodey asked, still attempting to stand but in his state he had no strength to stop Tony from pushing him back down

“Everyone online,” Tony explained, grabbing Rhodey’s legs and hauling them onto the bed, “You have to stay in bed”

Rhodey gave up with a huff and laid back down, “What did you get?”

“I got the works, Platypus” Tony said, “I got soup for you to eat, bubbly and regular water, crackers, medicine, I got some of that chocolate that you like…you might want to eat that when you’re better. I found this cool pillow thing that you can heat up and cool down. I got a blanket and I bought these slippers that…don’t really help but look! They’re sharks, your feet go in the mouth. I also got Gatorade for your electrolytes AND a thermometer...digital”

Tony grinned as he held the slippers, “We are going to kick this fevers ass”

Rhodey couldn’t help to grin at Tony’s enthusiasm, grimacing a bit when his head started to hurt again, “Thanks Tones, but you didn’t need to…”

“I wanna help Rhodey,” Tony interrupted, sitting on the side of Rhodey’s bed, “And…I really don’t know what else to do but make sure you have everything you need. So…”

Rhodey sat up, which took him more effort than he would have liked, ignoring the sound of protest from Tony and wrapped his arms around Tony’s shoulders, “Thank you Tony, but…You don’t need to get me a bunch of stuff, you being here is making me feel better already.”

Rhodey could see the slight blush crawl up Tony’s face and the bashful grin that was on his lips, “You’re welcome Rhodey…now lay back down”

Rhodey snorted softly but listened as Tony got up and opened up the thermometer, falling heavily back down on his bed. Regretting it immediately when his head met the pillow.

Tony rolled his eyes, “That was smart…Open wide Rhodeykins” Rhodey stuck out his tongue at him but dutifully took the thermometer in his mouth and closed his eyes

Tony started lining up drinks on Rhodey’s table next to the bed, he looked to see Rhodey’s eyes back open and looking at him questioningly.

“Everyone said you have to stay hydrated” Tony explained

The thermometer beeped and Tony pulled it from Rhodey’s mouth, he frowned, “101.2. That’s…that’s not good Rhodey”

He felt a spike of worry, everything he read said that anything above 101 is bad…Maybe he should take Rhodey to the hospital? He didn’t seem that bad, sure he was sluggish and he was still sweating but…he hadn’t taken any medicine yet. He also didn’t know why Rhodey had a fever, maybe he had an infection? Which was bad, right?

Tony was still considering what to do when he felt Rhodey’s foot nudge his leg, he looked down.

“It’s not that bad, Tony.” Rhodey said, he could see the worry in Tony’s eyes.

“Maybe we should go to the hospital Rhodey”

“It’s not that bad Tony, I don’t need to go to the hospital” Rhodey murmured, eyes closed again

“Are you sure? It might be a good idea, something might be seriously wrong” Tony said, flicking the thermometer nervously

“It’s probably just a 24 hour bug or something. I’m sure I’ll be better by tomorrow,” Rhodey opened his eyes again to see Tony still looking at him anxiously, “Listen, if I’m not better by tomorrow then we’ll go to the hospital, okay?”

Tony’s shoulders released some of their tension and he nodded gratefully, “Okay…Yeah...That’s good”

Rhodey nodded back only to whimper softly and pressed his palms against his closed eyes.

Tony opened the bottle of Tylenol and poured a few into his hand, “Here Rhodey,” he handed them to Rhodey with a bottle of Gatorade

Rhodey hummed appreciatively, he pushed himself onto his elbow, just enough that he could throw both back without choking on them. He groaned as he tried to lay back down but Tony stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

“No, you have to drink more” Tony said, nudging the Gatorade back to his mouth

“Tooooony”

“Don’t even try Rhodey, drink it” Tony glared at him until Rhodey rolled his eyes and started drinking again

After he downed all of that bottle and half of another Tony let him lay down again, “Try to get some sleep Rhodey”

Rhodey hummed again as he pressed his face against his pillow, Tony tucked him in again and ran a hand through his short hair. He didn’t move until he was sure Rhodey was finally asleep. He got up carefully, standing up before shrugging and quietly started cleaning up.

\---

Tony was sitting at Rhodey’s desk, it was getting late by now, it was just after 3 when he arrived at Rhodey’s dorm. Now it was a little after 7 and Rhodey was sleeping fitfully. Every half an hour or so Tony would hear him groan or he would flip around like he couldn’t get comfortable. Tony was switching between reading more about fevers and drawing out some schematics for a robot he had been thinking about building.

He heard a deep groan before Rhodey sat up weakly and groggily…He placed his head between his hands before starting to pull at his shirt.

“Rhodey?” Tony asked, getting up quickly to sit at Rhodey’s side, “What is it?”

“Hot” he grumbled, trying to pull his t shirt off, his moves were listless and he struggled to pull it over his head.

“I got you” Tony pulled the shirt free and tossed it aside. He could still feel the heat coming from Rhodey and he frowned. “You should drink some more Rhodey”

He moved to grab the half-finished bottle of Gatorade and a bottle of water from the side table. He turned to see Rhodey blearily staring at him, he tried to hand him the bottle but Rhodey ignored him and flopped back down.

“Rhodey you have to drink something” Tony said, shaking his shoulder

Rhodey half-heartedly slapped his hand at him before dozing off again. Tony tried to wake him up again but Rhodey wouldn’t move. He bit his lip before deciding to let Rhodey sleep some more. He covered him up again before flicking on the fan to cool Rhodey off.

\---

Not even an hour later Rhodey was up again and this time he was pulling the covers closer to his body. Tony was over to him in an instant and placing another blanket over Rhodey to warm him up. He flicked the fan off and sat next to Rhodey again and rubbed at his shoulders, Tony could feel him shivering and this time Rhodey didn’t fall right back asleep.

“How are you feeling Rhodey?” Tony asked, even though he knew it was a stupid question

“Cold” Rhodey got out, curling into a tight ball

Tony still felt a little lost and he was definitely still worried but he had read about this online although there was contradictory information on the best way to treat a fever. Regardless Rhodey would eventually get the chills from his fever and he knew that it was best for Rhodey for him to get warm.

He attempted…and failed to get Rhodey up to put on some more clothes (he was able to get the slippers on him though), so instead he just put any blanket he could find on top of him. He even threw some of Rhodey’s sweatshirts between the layers for extra warmth. He was about to pat himself on the back but when he looked at Rhodey he saw that despite the layers he was still shivering.

Tony turned to his phone again but he knew it was a wasted effort, he already knew everything he would find. Maybe he should go back to the store and buy some more blankets? Of course he didn’t want to leave Rhodey for very long what if he got too hot or if he needed something?

Tony tossed around his options, Rhodey needed more warmth….Well…

Tony shrugged before he toed off his shoes and gently pulled back the many layers that were on top of Rhodey. Rhodey didn’t even move or even acknowledge that Tony slid next to him in bed. With slow careful movements, Tony pressed closer to Rhodey’s back and Rhodey then seemed to realize that someone was in bed with him. He turned around with an effort and when he was facing Tony his eyes opened just enough for him to see who it was. Tony didn’t even have time to say anything before Rhodey closed his eyes again and pushed close to Tony, wrapping his arms around Tony’s waist.

It wasn’t strange or even uncomfortable, Tony thought, he wasn’t surprised because Tony always had a habit of cuddling up to Rhodey. Admittedly it was kind of strange to be the one who was cuddled up against but it was comfortable (even if it was ungodly hot).

He felt Rhodey sink further down and press his face against Tony’s chest tightening his grip on Tony’s waist. Their legs were tangled together and Tony pulled the covers up more before wrapping his arms around Rhodey’s shoulders, resting his head against Rhodey’s.

Slowly he felt the shivers from Rhodey’s body start to wean off and Rhodey stopped twitching restlessly as he slept. Tony felt his first sense of relief since Rhodey hadn’t texted him back earlier. Tony yawned widely, now that he thought about it he was tired as well, caring of his Rhodey was exhausting. Shifting to get more comfortable Tony sighed once before he drifted off to sleep.

\---

“Tony?”

Tony groaned and buried into the pillow he was laying on

“Tony!”

“Go’ way” He mumbled, “I don’t wanna”

He started to nod off when he suddenly smelled the only thing that could possibly make him get up…coffee. He threw the covers off his legs and shot up from bed, well, at least he tried to get up. His legs got tangled in the covers and next thing he knew he was heading for the floor. Luckily strong arms came around his chest and with a grunt they hauled him back onto the bed.

“Okay,” Rhodey panted, “I probably wasn’t ready to do that, be careful Tones”

Rhodey? Oh! Everything came back to him, Rhodey…the fever…him staying over…, “Rhodey!” This time he made sure he was free from the sheets before he jumped off the bed. Rhodey was standing there, looking much better than the last time Tony saw him. “How are you feeling?”

“I feel much better than I was…Tony?” Rhodey stopped as Tony ignored him and pressed his hand to Rhodey’s forehead

Tony was obviously unhappy, “You still feel warm, Rhodey. Let me check your temperature again.”

Tony moved to find the thermometer but Rhodey stopped him, “I checked it already Tony. It dropped to 98 and I took some more medicine AND drank some water when I got up.”

Tony shook his head, “That still above the normal body temperature, you shouldn’t have gone outside, and you definitely should be in bed still.”

“I’m okay Tony, really.” Rhodey said, stepping back when Tony tried to usher him back to bed, “I just wanted to get you some coffee and I should be back to normal in no time…and it’s all thanks to you”

Bashful Tony was back; he looked away and he rubbed the back of his head trying to look nonchalant, “It’s no problem, Rhodey, you would have done the same thing if it were me”

Rhodey nodded, “You’re right, I would have done the same thing for you, but it still meant a lot.”

“It’s no biggie” Tony shrugged but still didn’t look up at him, instead he kicked at one of his shoes lying on the ground

Rhodey didn’t push it, “Yeah Tony,” He turned to grab the large coffee off the desk and handed it to Tony with a grateful smile, “Here, lots of milk and no sugar, right?”

Tony’s nose crinkled as he took it, “Uh...”

“I’m just kidding dork,” Rhodey said, grabbing the chocolate Tony brought earlier and flopping back on his bed, “I know how you take your coffee”

He was rewarded with Tony rolling his eyes before taking a long sip, “You know I couldn’t help but notice that your bed is really uncomfy” Tony said, sitting next to Rhodey, “Like a rock”

“It’s a standard dorm mattress, Tony” Rhodey sighed, “What did you expect?”

“Exactly what I got but…” Tony picked a piece of lint off his jeans, “I mean the mattresses at my apartment are extremely comfy. Like sleeping on a cloud made of feathers.”

“Feather cloud, huh?” Rhodey contemplated, pressing on his mattress with his fingers, “That is the best kind of cloud…”

Tony turned to him immediately, a bright hopeful grin on his face, “It is the best kind of cloud!”


	2. Taking Care of Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Tony's turn to be sick!
> 
> Rhodey takes care of his best friend while Tony recovers from a truly horrible illness.

Rhodey popped open the donuts box on the counter of his and Tony’s apartment and stuffed it into his mouth as he prepared their coffee. He should have grabbed something a little healthier for breakfast but he was sure he would work it off during PT.

“Tony!” He yelled from the kitchen, “You’re going to be late!”

Rhodey moved to put the sugar into for his coffee before stopping, no need for that if he was going to drink it with a frosting covered donut. He told himself that it was a “healthy” decision...he hoped his Mother never found out.

“Tony! Are you still in bed?!” Rhodey grabbed the milk from the fridge, “Do I seriously have to drag you to school today?!”

“I’m up Rhodey…” Rhodey heard from behind him, “No need to yell, I can hear you….everyone can.”

He heard Tony’s shuffled footsteps as he finally walked out of his room and to the kitchen. He listened as Tony walked down the hallway, then bumped his shoulder on the wall as he turned the corner, and then as he knocked his shoe against the kitchen counter. Next thing he knew he had a warm, cuddly, sleepy genius attached to his back as he worked. He smiled to himself not bothering to tell Tony to let go as he moved to clean up his coffee-preparation mess, even if it was a little hard to move around, but he had a lot of practice doing it by now.

He tapped Tony’s hand that lay on Rhodey’s stomach, after he placed the lid on his coffee cup, “Coffee’s ready”

Tony made a sound of appreciation before he removed one arm from Rhodey’s waist to reach his coffee. Rhodey snorted as Tony blindly tried to find his coffee, his hand fumbling around the counter.

Tony whined, “Here, you dork,” Rhodey laughed, placing the cup in Tony’s searching hand

Tony nuzzled into the back of Rhodey’s head before stepping back to down half his coffee in one go. Rhodey turned and look up a bit at Tony; at 18 it looked like Tony had stopped growing and as much as it pained Rhodey to admit, it looked like Tony was going to be a…tiny inch taller than Rhodey’s own 5’8. Rhodey still remembered the small lanky 16 year old that used to cling to him all the time when they first met. Now he had a slightly taller than him, lean 18 year old that still clung and now liked to jump onto his back at random times throughout the day... Not exactly what he thought would happen to him at MIT but he wasn’t complaining.

Tony moaned, head back and eyes closed as he lowered his mug, “I love you”

Rhodey grabbed the coffee pot, topped Tony’s cup off and placed his lid on, “Me or the coffee?”

Tony smiled, “Both of you, but I love you about this much…” he squeezed thumb and pointer finger close together, “…more though, Rhodey Bear.”

“I’m touched” Rhodey said, shaking his head, “We got donuts by the way.”

Tony scrunched his nose, “I’m alright, I’m good with just this”

“When was the last time you ate?” Rhodey asked, Tony had a tendency to go days without eating, claiming that coffee gave him all the nutrition he needed. Rhodey’s been trying to work on that…baby steps. (He had been thinking about maybe buying some multivitamins or something and sneaking them into Tony’s coffee.)

Tony shrugged, “I just haven’t been that hungry…I will take some aspirin or something though.”

Rhodey frowned, “Headache?” He moved to get some ibuprofen from the cabinet. Unsurprisingly, with Tony’s stellar diet and his habit of ignoring his body’s need to sleep, headaches were not an uncommon occurrence. In Tony’s defense though, most of their classmates were in the same boat.

“Just a little one,” Rhodey placed two tablets in Tony’s palm, “I’ll be fine once these kick in.”

After Tony swallowed the tablets Rhodey nudged him to the door, “Come on, we’re going to be late.”

Tony groaned, “Alright, alright”

\---

Rhodey stood in the shower of their apartment, letting the warm water soothe his muscles after his CO’s tried to kill him during PT. The apartment was top of the line, of course it was, and Rhodey was more than a little hesitant about moving in at first. Everything was shiny, new, and expensive…no one would blame him for being weary. Over time he became more comfortable in the apartment and he knew Tony went out of his way to make sure Rhodey felt like it was their apartment, not just his. 

Rhodey twisted his torso and had groaned when his back cracked, when he heard his phone ringing on the bathroom counter. He tried to keep it near him at all times just in case his Mother called, who would panic if she couldn’t reach him after a couple rings. He turned off the water and grabbed a towel from the rack, drying off as he grabbed his phone.

He didn’t recognize the number, “Hello?”

“Mr. Rhodes?” a female voice asked

“Yes? May I ask whose calling?” His mother would be so proud of his manners

“This is Dr. Fhaner, from MIT Medical, I’m calling for a Mr. Tony Stark.”

Rhodey stiffened immediately, he could feel his heart start to beat faster, “What happened? Is he alright?”

Rhodey listened as she explained that Tony was sick and needed someone to (immediately) come pick him up and that Tony had given them Rhodey’s number. “Well, what’s wrong with him?....What!?!”

\---

**[Day 1]**

“Stop scratching” Rhodey scolded, slapping Tony’s hands way from his chest

“This is driving me crazy!” Tony yelled, throwing his upper body across the kitchen counter, “Everything iiiiittttcheeessss”

Apparently Tony having basically no appetite and being exhausted (but still not sleeping) was not normal Tony-behavior, it was a precursor…for the chickenpox. One of Tony’s professors, with a background in medicine, had seen Tony scratching during class and sent him to the Medical Center. Despite claims that he was fine his skin was just dry, staff saw a few red spots on his neck and he was quickly kicked off the campus with a list of things to help him feel better. Luckily for Tony he had been vaccinated and had kept them up-to-date, so he had a milder version of the chickenpox. Although, because he in his late teens he still stood the chance of having serious complications. For that reason…Rhodey excused both Tony and himself from class that way Rhodey could watch for said complications.

And watch to make sure Tony isn’t doing anything he’s not supposed to…like scratching.

“Tony…” Rhodey warned when Tony’s hand started coming up to his neck, nails at the ready

Tony whined and dropped him arm limply, “Make it stop Rhodey”

“Did you take your acyclovir already?” Rhodey asked, running a hand through Tony’s hair, grateful that he already went through the chickenpox when he was a child, so Rhodey didn’t have to worry about catching them again

Tony turned his head into Rhodey’s hand, “Yes, mother”

Rhodey smiled, “That paper they gave us said that cool baths can help with the itching, wanna try that?”

Tony didn’t answer but Rhodey saw him move his shoulders in a shrug-like gesture. Rhodey nodded and turned to grab a box from behind him, “Let’s go”

Tony groaned in reply but no move to get up, so Rhodey went around the counter and hulled Tony up to his feet. He wrapped an arm around Tony’s waist and started to lead him to the bathroom.

“What is that?” Tony asked, spying the box that was in Rhodey’s other hand

“Baking soda” Rhodey replied, shaking the orange box, “It said that it would help make you feel better.”

Tony groaned again, “Life sucks”

**[Day 2]**

Rhodey handed Tony a few ibuprofen pills and a large glass of water, “Take these and drink as much water as you can. They’ll help with the headache and the fever”

Tony sat up from where he was laying dejectedly on the couch and took the pills and water; the fact that Tony did as Rhodey said without any arguing was just a testament to how miserable he was. Tony had been laying on the couch most of the day with a pretty persistent headache behind his eyes and a mild fever.

“No scratching Tony” Rhodey said, taking the now empty glass from him and placing it on the coffee table

Tony let his hand drop from his shoulder with a whine, shooting Rhodey a miserable look (which looked even more pathetic with the spots on his face) and slumped back onto the couch, groaning when his head hit the pillow. Rhodey watched as Tony turned toward the couch and curled up in a ball. Tony had been up and down most of the day, the chickenpox and the medication he was taking made him tired but Tony was having trouble sleeping with the constant itching. Tony wiggled on the couch trying to scratch the spots on his arms on the couch and Rhodey sighed and walked over.

“Come on Tony,” Rhodey said quietly. Tony looked up at him confused but let Rhodey sit down and move him around. Soon Rhodey was laying on the couch with Tony on top of him, their legs tangled together and Tony’s head resting on his chest. Rhodey adjusted the pillow beneath his head and wrapped his arm around Tony’s shoulders while his other hand slid into Tony’s hair. Once Tony realized what Rhodey was doing he sighed happily and melted into Rhodey. He rubbed his cheek against Rhodey’s chest and Rhodey slowly ran his fingers through fluffy brown tresses.

After about 10 minutes Rhodey felt the genius start to twitch and squirm around on top of him as the itching started to come back. Instead of trying to scratch himself Tony pushed his hands under Rhodey and gripped the back of Rhodey’s shirt. They stayed like that for a while Tony’s hands fisted tightly into the back of Rhodey’s shirt and Rhodey stroking Tony’s hair comfortingly.

**[Day 3]**

“What is this crap again?” Tony asked, grimacing at the lotion on his hands before he rubbed it on his face

“Again Tony…” Rhodey sighed, “It’s calamine lotion, a lot of people said it helped with their itching”

“It stinks”

Rhodey rolled his eyes but played along and leaned closer to Tony to sniff him, “No it doesn’t”

“Yeah, well you’re not the one with this gunk smeared all over himself” Tony grumbled, “Trust me, it stinks when you’re the one wearing it.”

“Whatever you say Tony” Rhodey smiled and went back to fixing dinner for him and Tony. Nothing special…Just soup (which was supposed to help too, Rhodey did his homework) and sandwiches.

“Think you can get my back, Honey Bear?” Tony asked, after trying and failing to reach

“Yeah,” Rhodey turned the soup on low and grabbed the bottle. Motioning for Tony to turn around and squeezing some on his hand.

Tony turned and Rhodey eyed his back, luckily Tony’s spots were few and far between, Rhodey could probably count them if he wanted to…there had to be less than 60 spots covering Tony’s body. Though they were few, they were no less itchy and Rhodey had went to the store earlier to buy Tony some lotion.

“Okay there Rhodey?” Tony’s voice drew his out of his musings

“Yeah, sorry” Rhodey rubbed his hands together and started rubbing the lotion onto Tony’s back

“You know, this isn’t how I imagined you rubbing lotion on me would turn out.” Tony started casually

“Oh?” Rhodey asked absent-mindedly, focusing on getting the lotion evenly on Tony’s back

“Nope,” Tony grinned, “I had a more romantic and intimate idea in mind. I’m talking candles, lots of candles, and flowers. Maybe some French chocolates and Italian wine…There would be definite wooing and…”

Rhodey flicked the back of Tony’s head and Tony started laughing, “You just had to make it weird,” Rhodey grumbled

**[Day 4]**

The fourth day was a complete opposite of the 2nd day, before Tony had trouble falling asleep…now he was having trouble staying awake. The culprit was the antihistamine pills that he had started taking to help with the itching. The lotion had given him some relief but not enough (Rhodey wasn’t surprised, Tony had to make everything difficult…even the chickenpox), so they had moved onto something else.

Tony had spent most of the day in Rhodey’s bed, where he has been staying since he got sick, only getting up when Rhodey made him so he could eat and drink something. Rhodey had taken this time to catch up on his (and Tony’s) homework, so they didn’t get far behind. Their professors had been very understanding of the situation (probably due to the fact that it was Tony STARK) and made sure they were caught up and knew what they had to do. 

Rhodey had spent most of his time home with Tony, the only reason he left Tony by himself was when he went to the store and when he had to honor his ROTC duties. Regardless if he was Tony Stark or not…Rhodey was required to attend those classes and he could get in a lot of trouble if he didn’t. He was initially worried about leaving Tony alone for that long but Tony had assured him that he would be fine (he was a genius after all) and that he wouldn’t do anything that he knew Rhodey would be against (I’ll think of you the whole time Platypus). For the most part it seemed like Tony had kept his word when he was gone…there was one instance when he got back from PT and he walked in on Tony trying to connect the spots on his chest and stomach with a marker…Tony claimed it helped take his mind off the itching.

After about four hours of doing homework and cleaning around the apartment Rhodey yawned and decided to head to bed. He grabbed a glass of water from the kitchen for Tony when he got up and headed into his room to cuddle next to Tony.

**[Day 5]**

“OhmygodIhatethisthisistheworstkillmenow” Tony moaned, throwing himself onto the couch

Rhodey looked up from the TV when the couch jostled and looked down at Tony who was flipping around by his side. Tony’s pox had finally started to heal up which was good because that meant Tony would be “free from his chicken-spotted prison”, as Tony liked to say. What that also meant was that his spots were starting to scab over and the itching had increased tenfold.

“I can’t take it!!!” Tony growled, pushing himself up off the couch, “Fuck the scars, I’ll just wear make up for the rest of my life!” Tony started to bring his hands up to his face, nails at the ready for the scratching of a lifetime.

“Tony!” Rhodey turned the TV off, “You start scratching and I’m taping oven mitts over your hands.”

Tony froze and glared at Rhodey, “Bullshit” He challenged

Rhodey, never one to back down from a challenge and Tony should know this, got up and went to the kitchen. Pulling open one of the drawers he pulled out a roll of tape and a pair of….

“Are those…shark oven mitts?” Tony asked incredulously

Rhodey waved the oven mitts at him, “Yup…look you grab the food with the mouth”

Tony’s mouth twitched as he fought off a smile, he looked from the oven mitts to Rhodey and then back. “You know I bought you those slippers out of love…you bought me those out of hate.”

“Oh, I bought these out of love Tony,” Rhodey said, walking back into the living room, “I love you so much I am willing to tape shark-themed oven mitts to your hands in order to stop you from scratching yourself.

Tony’s eyes narrowed…Tony Stark was everything but easily defeated.

Tony stared right into Rhodey’s eyes as he raised his hands to his face slowly.

Rhodey stared right back as his grip tightened on the tape and the oven mitts.

They both stayed silent as Tony’s nails got closer…

….

…

..

_*scratch*_

Rhodey jumped over the couch in one graceful leap and Tony yelled (screamed) and took off for the bedrooms. He ran into Rhodey’s room and tried to close the door but he was no match for Rhodey who slid in right behind him. Rhodey tackled Tony onto his bed and straddled Tony’s hips before Tony even knew what was happening. Tony tried to get free but it was hopeless, Tony may be an inch taller but with all his training and exercise...Rhodey was stronger.

“Just remember that I do this out of love, Tony” Rhodey said, smiling down at Tony as he grabbed the genius’ wrist

“You never loved me!!!”

\--

“Drink some more water Tony” Rhodey said grinning, holding out a glass

Tony glared at him as he reached out with shark covered hands and took the glass before slurping petulantly.

**[Day 6]**

“How are you feeling Tony?” Rhodey asked as Tony came and plopped onto the couch next to him

“Better” Tony smiled and pulled up his shirt for Rhodey to see, “I’m still healing but the itching is tolerable now”

Rhodey smiled back, feeling relief flood into his body. He knew that Tony as going to be okay from the beginning but he definitely felt more relaxed now that Tony was on his way on being back to 100 percent. Tony let his shirt fall back down and leaned into Rhodey’s side turning to the TV. Rhodey leaned back and sunk into the couch, letting the comfortable air stretch between them.

“Listen Rhodey” Tony said, his eyes never left the screen but Rhodey felt him tense up next to him, “I just wanted to say thanks, for you know…taking care of me. I know it was a pain and there was probably a bunch of other stuff you would’ve rather been doing but…”

“It wasn’t a pain, Tony” Rhodey said immediately, turning to look at Tony who shyly looked back. “You did the same thing for me when I got sick, remember?”

Tony nodded silently

“I wanted to be here.” Rhodey continued, “That’s what friends do, we take care of each other, right?”

Tony nodded again and this time his cheeks were dusted pink, “Right”

“There is something you can do for me though” Rhodey said, suddenly getting serious

Tony sat up straight, “Anything Rhodey”

“You can wash my bedsheets because let me tell you, you drooled every night you slept in my bed. It was like Niagara Falls in there…”

“Shut up!” Tony laughed trying to push Rhodey’s shoulder but Rhodey stood up before his blow could land

Rhodey walked backward back to his room, “Why do you think I was making you drink so much water during the day? I was trying to replenish all the water that you were losing at night!”

“You suck!" Tony yelled, smiling as he followed Rhodey’s laughter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I based their heights off of Cheadle's and Downey's actual heights (I didn't know Cheadle was shorter!)
> 
> I just want to say thanks for those who have read this work and my others.
> 
> Thanks for the support and I definitely plan on writing some more fics about Tony and Rhodey.


End file.
